bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Altair
was the first Mechanical Bakugan created by Professor Clay. It was used by Lync Volan during the events of Bakugan: New Vestroia. Information Bakugan.com Altair is used mostly by Lync to battle the Resistance. Altair is the first Mechanical Bakugan. The lenses in its red eyes glimmer brightly to see at night. Its fangs and horns are sharp as swords. The wide spread wings have spinners to hover and white steam shoots from his mouth. It possesses a fierce battle cry that deafens its opponents. The huge mechanical monster was created by Professor Clay. New Vestroia Handbook Appearance A large mechanical dragon with a long, curved tail and gleaming metal horns. Battle Style Altair begins a brawl with a fierce battle cry that deafens its opponents. It then attacks with its sharp-as-swords fangs and horns while it blasts out white-hot steam from its mouth. Where You've Seen It Lync Volan uses a Ventus Altair to battle against the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance. What You Should Know Mira's father, Professor Clay, created Altair in his lab. Altair is the first mechanical Bakugan. At first, it seemed like Altair would be impossible to beat. But Altair is a machine, and like any machine, it can break down. When Mira first battled Altair, a power overload caused it to shut down during battle. Altair has one other key weakness: Its sensors cannot keep track of multiple opponents in battle. Ultimate Handbook Altair is the first mechanical Bakugan ever created. Professor Clay on New Vestroia built Altair and loaded it with impressive attack abilities. It can slash opponents with its sharp fangs and horns. It can fly swiftly with its wings or hover in mid-air. Red lenses in its eyes allow it to see-and attack-at night. In battle, Altair can shoot a hot blast of white steam from its mouth. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Altair, the first of the notorious Mechanical Bakugan, made its debut in Cyber Nightmare. A prototype of Altair was first found by Mira Fermin who watched as her father Professor Clay finalized it and transformed it into its ball form within the same laboratory and equipment used to detain Alpha Hydranoid. Later on, in the same episode, when Mira was discovered, the Bakugan was given to Lync Volan, who at the time had no Guardian Bakugan. In the battle that ensued the scientists who created it constantly monitored its vitals. Altair proved to be undeniably powerful, as it was more than a match for both Mira and Thunder Wilda. However, Altair, being a prototype, revealed itself to have many fatal flaws, the most noticeable being that it couldn't successfully execute subsequent Double Abilities. Despite this setback, Altair was not finished yet. The Vestal scientists at the lab used the data to make the necessary repairs and enhancements, making it even more powerful and upgrading its systems to allow it to combine with the next Mechanical Bakugan Wired to allow it to form Meta Altair. Despite its vast improvements, Altair only participated in three brawls on-screen and won none of them. In its battle against Baron Leltoy and his Guardian Bakugan Mega Nemus, Altair and Wired were damaged beyond repair and put out of commission as he is aware of Professor Clay would be mad and Baron told Lync to throw Altair as he call it a junk. Despite its ultimate fate, Altair's designs were likely used for Aluze, its "evolution" of sorts. ; Ability Cards * Spinal Saucer: Adds 200 Gs to Altair. * Mega Shield: Adds 200 Gs to Altair. * Thunder Fire (Thunder Flare): Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Altair. * Thunder Booster: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Altair. * Shock Cannon: Adds 500 Gs to Altair. Weaknesses Altair is considered to have many bugs in the anime, being the first of its kind; * Before Professor Clay made modifications on Altair, its power would be significantly drained when it used a Double Ability. This could cause it to collapse, fall from mid-flight, or in extreme cases, lose the battle due to overload. * Altair's sensors cannot keep track of multiple fast moving opponents. * Altair can barely get up when knocked down, leaving it highly vulnerable. * Damaging Altair from the wings can give it a hard fall. * Shot into the center by Nemus and the damaged is beyond of repair. These factors are likely the reason why Altair never won any battles. Physical Game Altair is identical to its show counterpart with the exception of missing the rotating ring which exists solely in the anime. It has 710 or 640 Gs in B2 BakuSteel Ventus. There is also a BakuSteel Haos version that has 750 Gs. The Pyrus version has 670 Gs, in the Lync Combat Set. How to Connect Altair and Wired to form Meta Altair There are two methods to connect Altair and Wired: ; First method # To connect Bakugan together open both completely including the feet. # Take Wired and rotate the wings until facing inward. Fold the wings out. # Move Wired's feet until exactly half-way unfolded. # With Wired facing Altair's back, place the small prongs on Wired's feet into the slots located at rear of where Altair's feet close into. ; Second method (Anime) # Open all parts on Altair and Wired. # Connect Wired to the holes where Altair's feet are in closed form with the peg in Wired's feet. # Use the gap between Wired's head and neck and connect to the bar between Altair's tail blades. Video Game Defenders of the Core Ability Cards: *Wind Storm: Altair fires a barrage of energy from his wings and mouth. *Squall Fang: Triggers a powerful combo attack. *Zephyr Wind: Generates a shield to deflect shots. *Air Blast: Altair fires explosive energy from his head. Trivia *Altair is likely named after a star with the same name. This star is the brightest in the Aquila constellation and the twelfth brightest in the sky from Earth's perspective. References de: Category:Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Vestal Technology Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Deceased Bakugan Category:Villains Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Vexos Category:Connecting Bakugan